


Podręczniki historii

by RCS (RadioactiveCs)



Series: 100 drabbli w 100 dni: II edycja [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: 100 drabbli w 100 dni - 2 edycja, Chuck is God, Chuck jest nienormalny, Gen, a Winchesterowie jak zwykle są w centrum wszystkiego
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-26
Updated: 2016-10-26
Packaged: 2018-08-27 03:28:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8385439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RadioactiveCs/pseuds/RCS
Summary: Bóg!Chuck miewał już dziwne pomysły, ale tym razem... I czemu, jak zwykle, wszystko kręci się wokół tych dwóch?Tekst na temat 3 (tworząc historię) z II edycji 100 drabbli w 100 dni.





	

Nie każdy mógł pochwalić się tym, że spotkał w swojej kuchni Boga. Z drugiej strony. Dean nie był pewien czy było się czym chwalić. Chuck zdecydowanie nie należał do najmilej widzianych gości. A nie można wyprosić z domu Boga. Niestety.

— Dzień dobry — przywitał się z siedzącym przy stole mężczyzną. — Co cię do nas sprowadza w ten ponury poranek? W samym szlafroku?

— Dzień dobry — odpowiedział ten, nie podnosząc wzroku znad ekranu laptopa. Chociaż pewnie nie musiał, skoro teoretycznie był wszechwiedzącym i wszechmogącym absolutem. — Poszukiwanie inspiracji.

Słysząc to, Dean zamarł z dzbankiem kawy nad kubkiem. Kiedy Chuck był prorokiem, to mogli mu grozić, by o nich nie pisał, ale teraz… Bogu?

— Inspiracji? — spytał, unosząc brwi w górę i próbując zamaskować kłębiące się w nim emocje. — Znowu piszesz Supernatural?

— Nie — odparł Chuck, a Dean odetchnął z ogromną ulgą. — I tak, inspiracji. Zmiana otoczenia wpływa korzystnie na produktywność.

— Aha, dobrze wiedzieć. — Postawił mu obok laptopa czarną kawę. — Potrzebujesz czegoś?

— Nie, kawa wystarczy, dziękuję. — Chuck uśmiechnął się do niego jak przez mgłę. A potem, chodź siedział tyłem do wejścia, powiedział: — Dzień dobry, Sam.

— Um… Dzień dobry? Co tu robisz? — zapytał młodszy Winchester, posyłając zagubione spojrzenie bratu.

— Piszę…

— Spokojnie, Sammy, nie o nas — zapewnił Dean. — To tylko zmiana otoczenia dla lepszej inspiracji.

— To nie będziemy ci przeszkadzać. — Sam wskazał bratu drzwi skinieniem głowy.

— Aha — potwierdził Chuck, nie zwracając na nich uwagi, ale po chwili zmarszczył brwi, jakby coś do niego dotarło. — Jak to: nie o was?

Zatrzymali się w progu. Dean zacisnął pięść i powieki, przeklinając w myślach swoje szczęście.

— Mówiłeś, że to nie Supernatural — odpowiedział, odwracając się i patrząc na Boga.

— Bo nie jest. Ale to nie znaczy, że nie jest o was.

Sam zamknął na chwilę oczy, oddychając głęboko, a Dean przytrzymał się framugi.

— Czyli jest o nas? — upewnił się starszy Winchester, wbijając boleśnie paznokcie we framugę.

— Nowa seria? Mógłbyś chociaż tym razem zmienić nam nazwiska? — Głos Sama zdradzał ogromną nadzieję.

— Odpowiedź na oba te pytania brzmi: nie — stwierdził Chuck, zamykając laptopa. Wskazał im miejsca naprzeciwko siebie, które ci posłusznie zajęli. — To podręczniki.

Spojrzeli na niego ze niezrozumieniem, a ten westchnął.

— Historii. Dla nowych aniołów. Jesteście ważnym elementem świata nadnaturalnego, nie mógłbym was pominąć. Zwłaszcza biorąc pod uwagę apokalipsę, zamknięcie Nieba, Amarę… wiecie. To ważne wydarzenia historyczne — powiedział, wzruszając ramionami. — I nie mogę was pominąć, bo to jakby pominąć Kleopatrę w historii Egiptu. Nazwisk nie zmienię, bo czy widziałeś kiedyś podręcznik do historii, w którym Hitler nie nazywa się Hitlerem?

— Czy ty właśnie porównałeś nas do Hitlera? — oburzył się Dean, a Sam położył mu w uspokajającym geście rękę na ramieniu.

— Nie, Dean, po prostu pasował mi do metafory. — Chuck uniósł ręce w górę. — Poczujesz się lepiej, jeśli powiem, że to jakby nazwać Abrahama Lincolna jakimś innym nazwiskiem?

— Ta, poczuję, trochę, dzięki — prychnął Winchester.

— Nie ma za co. Ja dziękuję za stworzenie dla mnie niezłego kawałka historii do opisania.

— Co masz na myśli… — zaczął Sam, zbierając myśli. — Mówiąc o nowych aniołach?

— To, co ci się wydaje. — Chuck wzruszył ramionami — Planuję nowe pokolenie. Lepsze. Doskonalsze. Wersję dwa-zero.

Szczęki Winchesterów samoistnie się otwarły. Na chwilę zapadła cisza, gdy ci zbierali zarówno myśli, jak i odwagę, by kontynuować tę rozmowę.

— Ale po co? — wypalił w końcu Dean.

— Nie wiem. — Wzruszył ramionami Chuck. — Odczuwam taką potrzebę. Zacząć od nowa.

— Od nowa? W sensie… Od nowa-nowa? Jak bardzo od nowa?

— Znowu wszystkich utopisz? — Najwyraźniej Dean nie przejmował się subtelnością nawet w rozmowie z Bogiem.

— Spokojnie — westchnął Chuck. — Jesteście moimi ulubionymi ludźmi. Cokolwiek wymyślę w sprawie tego świata, wy idziecie ze mną — zapewnił, a Dean pomyślał, że ta opcja również nie jest zbyt ciekawa.

— Ale co z resztą świata? Co… Co planujesz?

— Nie przejmuj się, Sam. — Chuck machnął ręką na przerażenie mężczyzn. Dopiero po chwili postanowił ukrócić ich męki. — Nie niszczę świata i nie wybijam całej ludzkości. W zasadzie, to dla ludzi nic się nie zmieni. Tylko dla aniołów.

— Aha, tak jakby pierzaści nie wpływali na ludzi — prychnął Dean, a Sam walnął go w głowę.

— Kontynuuj, proszę.

— W zasadzie, to co mam wam powiedzieć? Wywaliłem anioły wersja jeden-zero, planuję anioły wersja dwa-zero. Co do Castiela, to spokojnie, ma immunitet i jeszcze o niczym nie wie. Jak mówiłem, jesteście moimi ulubieńcami, cała wasza trójka.

— Zabiłeś wszystkie anioły? — sapnął Sam, jakby jego umysł nie potrafił przetworzyć tej informacji.

— Tak jakby, ale nie do końca. Stworzyłem im coś takiego, jak stworzyłem lewiatanom, wiecie — w stylu Czyśćca, i wszystkich tam przeniosłem — odpowiedział Chuck. — Więc to zależy od interpretacji terminu morderstwo.

— I… Te nowe książki są po to, by nowe anioły wiedziały, co się wydarzyło? — Bóg pokiwał głową. — Jesteś pewien, że to dobry pomysł?

— Nowe pokolenie czy podręczniki?

— Oba, ale zacznijmy od podręczników — odpowiedział Sam. — Jeśli stworzysz nowe anioły, to czy rozsądnym jest dawanie im tych wszystkich informacji?

— Dlaczego miałbym coś przed nimi ukryć?

— No nie wiem — wtrącił się Dean. — Może dlatego, że — tak jakby, ale nie do końca — zabiłeś pierwsze pokolenie?

— Och. — Do Chucka dotarł sens tej wypowiedzi. — Masz rację, niezbyt rozsądne. Hm… W takim razie… Wiem! Powiem im, że stworzyłem ich na podstawie mitów ludzi. Wymyślili sobie opiekunów, a ja postanowiłem im ich dać — zakończył, z dumą wypinając pierś.

— Po co ci to drugie pokolenie, tak właściwie?

— Po to, by się wami opiekowało.

— Pierwsze ci nie wyszło — stwierdził fakt Dean.

— Nie zaprzeczę — potwierdził Chuck. — Ale teraz będzie inaczej.

— Skąd ta pewność? — prychnął Dean. — Że znów nie zepsujesz czegoś po drodze?

— Bo tym razem nie zrobię tego sam.

Chuck przewrócił oczami, widząc niepewność i zwątpienie.

— To znaczy? — Spróbował szczęścia Sam. — Kto ci pomoże? Amara?

— Amara? — Chuck wyglądał na oburzonego. — Chyba zwariowałeś.

— Więc kto? — Deana też to ciekawiło.

— Wy, oczywiście — odpowiedział Chuck, uśmiechając się do nich szeroko. — Wy mi pomożecie.

Znów zapadła cisza i znów Winchesterowie gapili się na niego w szoku.

— Ale jak to: my?

— Normalnie. Przypilnujecie żebym nie popsuł etapu ojcostwa — stwierdził, znów otwierając laptopa. — Do tego Castiel będzie nianią, na przykład. Wy źródłem informacji o ludzkości. Zajmiecie się też różnymi drobnymi sprawami… Na początek będę potrzebował dwóch tysięcy imion męskich i dwóch tysięcy imion żeńskich. I jeszcze może z tysiąc neutralnych. Na już.


End file.
